Battle Of The Network Stars the show in writing
by XxLive-Laugh-Luv-LifeXx
Summary: ok so this is the show but i wrote it and well yeah . . . awkward
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this is my first SWAC fanfic, I have no ideas so I watch a show and wrote so **please ** R&R

"Battle Of The Network Stars"

* * *

~After the Gassie sketch"

* * *

~CPOV~

"Guys I have a conftion to make, I asked for a water cup and filled it with soda. Sonny said while walking over to the randoms table and sitting down. Sonny looked up and gasped "and your not Nico, Grady, or Tawni. I –I –I was kidding about the soda, Ha Ha ha." She sighed and looked around suddenly she saw the back of Tawni's head and walked over to them. "Guys the weirdest thing just happen to me – and its happening again!" "Oh no its that dream where I end up on TV wearing nothing but a hat" She quickly checks, and she is wearing everything and surprisingly no hat. Grady walks in to get a fro-yo with Nico by his side. "Oh hey what is up Nico my man my man, you were great in that 'Gassie sketch' just funny." Nico who is still standing beside him speaks up confused, "Im standing right next to you" Grady turns to him and says something so oddly expected I almost started laughing, "No no your not your. . . your over there sitting next to me! And there and . . there, DUDE this means are time machine actually worked!" Grady was so over joyed. "Dude it wasn't a time machine it was a clock! And and thats not you, and thats not me, and those arnt-"OMG WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Tawni was almost yelling. "Now thats defiantly Tawni. What is going on in here?" "Sonny are we in you stupid hat dream?" Grady ask While looking around at all of the So Random Look A-likes. "Ihave NO idea whats going on." I started to laugh, so I decided to put them out of there misery.

* * *

~SPOV~

A/N: OK I ended here because its really late and it SUNDAY!!!!!!!!!! When there is like 6 hrs of SWAC and I wanna watch it because the season 2 wont be out for a little while they are filming in NOVEMBER so yeah also you can review this but whats the point its not that much so yeah and UGH crap I forgot what I was gonna write well what ev REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Ps: yes I ended on sonny's point of view. If u wanna kno where that is in the epi its the part where Chad is leaning on the door


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok so. . . yeah……. I changed it back to Chads point of view instead its easier for me

CPOV

"Ok first up will be group one of 'So Random!''' I walked in smirking I was enjoying this so much. "Chad what is all this I should have known that you were behind it?!" "why are you dressed like a paper boy?"She sounded annoyed a bit. "Im casting a TV movie about my life

_**Chad Dylan Cooper  
The Chad Dylan Cooper Story  
**__**A Chad Dylan Cooper Production**_

"I need the loser to play the look alikes from 'So Random!' no offence." Man I enjoy this sooooo much

"Group one of losers your up next." "Wait you auditioning people to play us?!" Yeah, when you got the actual losers right here" Grady pointed to himself and Nico and Tawni. Oh hey no Sonny great another way I can annoy her! "Hey were not losers." Nico grabbed the megaphone out of my hands. "……….I am your ffffffaaaaaaaaaaatttttthhhhhhhhhheeeerrrrrrr……………" "Give me that! That's my microphone!" I cant stand when they make a fool out of them self in front of me it makes me Chad Dylan Cooper look like a fool. "Group one lets go!!!!" "No no no no Group one don't move." UGH they need to get there own microphone if they like yelling at people with them. "can you believe this guy we should be playing us!" then it was followed by lots of yeahs and come ons. UGH I give up ill just make them happy but only o I can annoy Sonny. "All right Fine! Fine! Your all hired." I grabbed my microphone. "EXCEPT for Sonny." "What?" "You have to audition." "And I have to Condition, IM IN A MOVIE!" Tawni was so happy. UGH curse me. "Wait why do I have to audition I shouldn't have to!" "Because apparently your difficult to work with." "Look I don't have to prove to anyone mostly you that im the best to play Sonny Monroe." "Do you want the part or not?"

**A/N: Ok so most of you know well if you saw the epi there was a quest star so im gonna put her in there I kinda don't want to im not a fan of her lol im JK I luv Selena Gomez. Still in Chads point of view.**

"ok say your name and the part you're here to report." "Sonny Monroe reading for the part of:Sonny Monroe." I lean over to Bart "Theres that attitude again!" "What!" "Action! Hi you must be Sonny im Chad…." " OmyGosh your Chad Dylan Cooper possible the greatest actor of our generation…. Are you kidding me with this!" "Sonny I am giving you a chance here just read the lines." "Lets jump ahead to where Sonny enters and punches my Co- Star and ACTION!" "WHAT I never punched your Co-Star!" "Diva….." "What are you calling me a diva im so not a diva." "Really Sonny Really.." "you know what this is ridiculous im out of here!" "psh.. Fine" "Fine" "Good" "Good, and good luck trying to find a better me than me, because no one knows me the way that I know me!" She opens the door and theres Selena Gomez. "OMG Selena Gomez! I have to get your autograph here sign this lousy script!" "Hey Chad I got your text and yes ill play the part of Sonny" "What!?" "Personaly I think the character is kinda dull but ill liven her up!" WOAH I did not see that coming ok I really am enjoying annoying sonny. "And you are….?" "The Dull girl you need to liven up." Ooooooooooo "Awkward" man I luv using this megaphone!


End file.
